Partners
by Beagairbheag
Summary: There's a little problem that Ryan needs Kelsi's help with.


Kelsi looked up from the other side of the room as his pen hit the desk with a violent smack. He raised a hand and ran it through his hair then down over his face as he studied the piece of paper laid out in front of him. He looked so cute whilst confused that she couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

She bit her lower lip when he looked up at her annoyed.

"Problem?" she asked. She stood from where she was sitting and walked round till she was standing behind him. Placing one hand on the back of his chair, and the other on the desk, she leaned in and took at look at the sheet of paper that seemed to be causing all his problems.

There where names scattered all over it. Some written in several different positions before being crossed out violently. The only ones that seemed to be untouched, where Troy and Gabriella's and Chad and Taylor's.

"I cant get everyone matched up for the prom number," he said, retrieving his pen. "Well, apart from Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor. I think the guys would have something to say to me if I paired their girlfriends up with someone else other than them."

"So what's the problem with the others?"

"Dancing ability. Height. Compatibility." He said, "Oh, and Sharpay has informed me she wont dance with anyone else but me."

"She does know that you wont be taking her to prom, right?"

Ryan sighed. "I think it might be finally sinking in."

She studied the paper for a moment before pulling the pen from his hand and drawing out a fresh piece of paper. She added the two pre-decided couples to the top and continued to add names, twining them with someone of the opposite sex, explaining her actions as she went.

"Jason isn't the best dancer in the world," she began, knowing full well that the basketball star rated his own efforts on the dance floor a whole lot worse, "So you put him with Martha who'll help him out. It also doesn't hurt that he has the biggest crush on her so will be putting in extra work to get everything right just to impress her. Which is why you should also pair Sharpay with Zeke." She wrote the two names down beside one another. "He's so infatuated with her he'll agree to extra practice just so he doesn't mess things up for her."

He looked up at her with a truly devilish smile. "I like the way you think Neilson."

She smirked back at him. "Thanks."

"But what about Shar?" he asked, looking back down at the sheet of paper that was slowly filling up with names. "She's going to moan about being paired with him."

Kelsi shrugged. "Tell her you don't think he's pulling his weight and that you're worried that he'll mess up the show." She gave him a playful shove, "Put those acting skills to good use Evans."

As Kelsi continued to name the dancers and their perspective partners, Ryan couldn't help but admire her. This normally shy, quiet and demure young woman could do a complete 360 when she got caught up in anything to do with music. She was playful, outgoing and sometimes down right bossy when it came to how she thought things should be done.

Of course, that whole side of her baulked when faced with his twin sister and he was personally very glad that Sharpay was focusing on the acting side of things, and perfecting her own part rather than interfering with the production as a whole. Sure she still wanted Gabriella's part but at least she wasn't attempting to have the whole show turned in the "Sharpay show".

"Finished," Kelsi chirped, handing him the completed list of partners. It was something he had been working on for the part couple of days, and here she had managed to complete it in under five minutes.

Kelsi watched as he took a look over the list of names she had written out. He seemed happy with it, he was smiling at least, till a sudden frown settled on his face and she saw his eyes quickly scan the paper again, searching for something.

"Eh, Kelsi." He said.

"Yeah?"

"This is great and everything, but I think we have one major problem."

"We do?" she asked, hurrying back over and grabbing the paper from his hands, looking over it. "I didn't put Ami with one of her ex's did I? I promised her she wouldn't have to dance with any of them if she did the show, but I was sure it was only Justin and Marty she's dated. Did she used to date Patrick as well?"

He shook head slowly. "Its not that. You've missed someone out."

"I have?" Kelsi asked, franticly scanning the paper and ticking off names in her head. "Who?"

Ryan waited till she looked up from the sheet of paper before answering. Looking her directly in the eye he said, "Me," before leaning back in his chair and enjoying the look of horror that passed over her face when she confirmed that he was, in fact, right.

Kelsi bit her lip as she went through the list again, "And we cant leave you out cause you've got a solo part in this. Damn."

He nodded in agreement. "So we either have to break up one pair and leave one of the guys out, or find another dancer."

"Where are we going to find another dancer at this stage?" she asked, taking the pen from him again and using it as a pointer as she spoke to herself, "And we cant leave anyone out. This is the big dance number. Damn." she said again.

"Is there a problem, Ms Neilson?"

The two students started when Ms Darbus' voice echoed out from behind them before the lady herself emerged from the backstage area.

"We're missing a dancer for one of the numbers," Ryan said simply.

The drama teacher took on a look of momentary panic. The preparation for the musical was already in full swing, casting had been completed weeks ago, they couldn't have a problem now.

"Which number?"

"Night to remember," Kelsi muttered as she continued to look at the list. She couldn't believe she had missed him off.

"Which dancer requires a partner?" Ms Darbus asked, opening her notebook and turning to the cast page. Perhaps they had missed someone.

"Eh, I do, Ms." Ryan raised his hand as he stood, taking a place next to Kelsi.

Ms Darbus contemplated the scenario before her. Ryan certainly couldn't be left out of the piece, he had a solo part and was one of the seniors they where meant to be focusing on. She turned the pages or her note book till she reached the notes she had made for that particular song and read over them. After reading one in particular, an idea formed in her mind.

"What you need," the drama teacher began, looking up and at Ryan directly, "Is someone who knows the musical already. Someone who has been here for rehearsals and knows the set up. Someone who doesn't get as much attention as she deserves and who fit's the role perfectly." Ms Darbus smiled when his eyes widened in understanding. "Now, I have some set movements to go over. Remember to turn out the lights when you leave."

Once she was gone Ryan turned to the petite girl beside him, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked, excited.

Kelsi nodded. "Tiara," she said, looking up at him.

"Exact…what? No," He shook his head, grinning "You!"

"Me!" she squeaked before violently shaking her head and even taking a few steps away from him. "I cant."

"It's perfect," Ryan said, his eyes going wide as he drifted off into his own little world. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before. It was though someone had flicked a light on in his head, he heard the words of the song and immediately pictured Kelsi playing the role. Playing his partner.

"I cant," she repeated before, like any other time she was nervous, she began to ramble. "I have to conduct the orchestra and," she paused, looking away from him. "I cant dance."

"I thought you did ballet."

"When I was six, Ryan. Six!" She seemed quite determined to avoid having to perform, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Julliard are coming to see us perform, to see you. Me, Sharpay, Troy - we'll all be singing, acting and dancing. You should get the chance to show them you can do that too."

Kelsi still didn't look convinced. She stood there wringing her hands together, looking about the stage as though she was about to make a run for it. "I'm applying to Julliard for their music program Ryan, not to study contemporary dance."

"Please?" he asked, coming to stand right in front of her, taking her hand in both of his. He gave her what Sharpay had dubbed his "puppy dog eyes". "Please? I'll get down on my knee's if I have to," he begged.

"Ryan, I cant."

"Just try it," he pleaded. He tugged her hand, leading her out onto the centre of the stage, "We'll just go through some of the steps. You'll it enjoy, I promise," he added when she looked at him sceptically.

Despite her reservations, she allowed him to lead her expertly round the room and during that time she didn't stand on his toes once. A fact she was really proud of.

They where both so caught up in the dancing that they failed to notice that they weren't the only ones in the theatre anymore. Lunch was almost over and the rest of the seniors had made their way to the stage to wait for free period and another round of rehearsals. Gabriella and Martha had immediately exchanged a glance whilst Taylor gave the pair a knowing look. Chad unconsciously flexed his muscles and Troy thought that it was maybe time to have a little chat with Ryan about friendship, loyalty and what happens when you mess around with the playmaker.

Jason merely smiled.

Coming to the end of the dance sequence, Ryan dropped her into a dip after he had pre-warned her that was what he was going to do. He hadn't wanted her to freak out right at the end as he thought he might have just convinced her.

He almost did drop her however, when thunderous applause broke out from the stalls. Who knew that such a small group of people could make such a loud noise?

There was nowhere to go, but Kelsi still tried to hide.

"That was amazing," Gabriella said as she climbed the stairs to the stage. Beaming at the couple.

"Awesome," Chad agreed.

"You play, you sing, you dance," Troy said with a smile, "What other secret talents are you hiding from us Kelsi?"

Kelsi shook her head. "I cant dance, and my singing isn't anything to write home about."

"You don't dance?" Taylor asked sceptically, well aware of the scene they had all just witnessed.

"I must have been seeing things then," said Jason, giving her a playful shove. "Cause that looked a lot like dancing to me."

"That was for the prom scene, right?" Martha asked Ryan. He nodded the affirmative. Martha let out an excited squeal. "You'll need a dress."

"I know the perfect one," Gabriella joined in.

"The cream one," Taylor said matter of factly, and the other two beamed at her before they all wondered off to the back stage area where all the props and costumes where kept, chatting animatedly.

"You cant say no now…partner," he whispered to her and Kelsi found it difficult to retain her glare.

Quietly she conceded defeat and made her way back to the tables they had been occupying with a simple "Fine." She couldn't find it in her to remain annoyed at him, or at any of them for coercing her into taking the part. It was small, she'd only be on stage for a couple of minutes and Ryan was right, she needed to show Julliard that she could do other things that weren't conducted from behind a piano.

Plus it didn't hurt that Ryan was an excellent dance partner and if she where totally honest with herself, she'd always wanted the chance to be up there, with him. He made her feel as though she could do anything, as long as he took her through the steps.

Ryan couldn't help but smiling broadly. Perhaps this was the start of a beautiful partnership.

* * *

_Reviews are always appreciated, especially since this is my first time posting a HSM fic. I have a few more ideas for stories, so as long as this one goes over fairly well you'll be seeing more of me._

_On a separate note…I have always wanted to get my hands on Corbin Blue's hair. Seriously, I just want to touch it. After his most recent photo's however, I wouldn't mind putting my hands over the rest of him as well…*drools over keyboard*_


End file.
